Hetalia de Boku!
by OhMyJashin2000
Summary: Two otakus and the characters they created in their minds fall through the anime of Hetalia, literally! What ensues? Why, fan girl-ing and CHAOS of course! Join Sydney and Taylor as they meet new friends while finding love and a place to call home.


Chapter 1:Steroytypes galore!

Sydney:Okay. I guess you could say that Tay and I are teaming up on this one, except right now, I'm writing almost this entire chapter and I'm introducing a new OC of mine, and it's a dude. So what will his name be...Oh! I know!A reasonable, kind and sensual buddy of Eclipse named Lucas!

Taylor:That's my third cousin' s name!

Lucas:*sweat drop*...Tay and Syd own nothing but Eclipse and me.

Eclipse:Not in a slave way. And Syd apologizes for a non creative story name.

Everyone:Enjoy!

(No one' s POV)

It was yet another meeting between the many countries of this world. Like always, America came up with a stupid solution to a world problem, then began to be mocked by France and England for its history. This started a chain reaction leading the other countries to mock and fight with each other over things that occured in the past and are occurring in the present. And oh how it pissed the golden haired, blue eyed country of Germany off. He was greatly annoyed by the douchebags he was forced to make conversations with on, basically, a daily basis. Without even thinking, Germany slammed his hands on the table to get everyone' s attention and bellowed, "THAT'S ENOUGH, DUMKOFFS! I UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYONE IS FURIOUS AT EACH OTHER FOR PAST ACTIONS, EVEN I HAVE REGRETS FOR THE THINGS I DID! BUT RIGHT NOW, WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS-"

He stopped when he heard a few distant screams. From the looks on their faces, he could tell everyone else could hear it as well. Even Italy(a brunette with chestnut eyes and a simple but odd curl of hair who stayed out of the arguements) heard it. "Okay, can we all hear the screaming or is it just me?' a man with shoulder length blond hair and pale blue eyes(France) asked. Everyone nodded and continued to listen. "Is it getting louder?" asked England, a man with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Yes, a lot of the countries are blond. America(sandy blonde hair and blue eyes) shook it off and suggested, "Maybe it's noth-" However it wasn't nothing because before they knew it, three forms screamed and landed in the center of the room. After some groaning, the three figures stood up. Two of them were young men and the third stranger was a girl.

All of them had raven colored hair. The girl' s hair was the longest at her mid-back, with sapphire blue eyes and porecelain skin and a slim but short figure. Her name was Taylor. And she had black cat ears and a sleek black cat tail. The first boy also had pale ass skin, but he had his hair a shoulder length while his eyes were yellow with ebony fox ears and tail and he was by far the tallest. The other boy had normal skin, a normal haircut and grayish green eyes. He was taller than the female, but still shorter than the other boy. His ears and tail was that of a raccoon type.

The two pale people looked up and around the room to see that they were in a room that is full of the gender of males, then each other, and then at the now up male that they didn't know... "Who the heck are you?" They asked the raventte. "I-I'm Lucas, and where's Sydney?" He said, tilting his head. Then a faint scream that only the three could hear came out of nowhere. "I think that's her now..." the yellow eyed boy who's name is Eclipse said while one of his fox ears tilted downward.

In no time at all, the fourth and final person screamed as she fell and landed flat on her stomach while breaking the center of the table. Yeah, it hurt like hell. She groaned and grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I broke the fall with my face. So I'm fine." She stood up after, let's say, ten minutes and the many countries realized that she was the odd one out of these strangers.

The second girl was officially the tallest of the mysterious people, and unlike them, her hair wasn't black. It was slightly past her shoulders and beige blonde with matching wolf ears and bushy blonde wolf tail and ivory skin. But what she did have in common in physical characteristics is that she had the same gray green eyes that the boy called Lucas had. Yes, this was the one called Sydney.

The annoying chattering picked up again as Sydney stood up. She looked around the room at all of the arguing countries and muttered, "F***. I'm in Hetalia: axis powers." Yes, Hetalia axis powers is an anime that evolves around the people "discussing" world peace right now. And yes, Sydney has watched said anime. She was not alone in shock, for Taylor watched this anime as well, believing that none of it was real. Boy were these two friends in for a surprise.


End file.
